


𝑯𝑬𝑪𝑯𝑶 𝑫𝑬 𝑪𝑼𝑬𝑹𝑫𝑨𝑺 𝒀 𝑶𝑹𝑶 | nomin - nct

by soshi_moo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Circus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, M/M, kpop
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/pseuds/soshi_moo
Summary: ꒰🖇꒱ ⇢ 𝐍𝐂𝐓 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝒇𝒍𝒚,𝑢𝑛𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒌𝑜𝑓 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈  ·˚｡━━━━━⌗ꧏ .⠀ ⁺ՙ歷史⋮ ❪ #제노 ❫ + ❪ #재민 ❫┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈Cuando los diferentes mundos del príncipe Jeno y el acróbata Jaemin colapsan, encontrarán el uno en el otro algo que nunca habrían creído.┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic escrito por @chenlepuzzle y @soshi_moo al participar en el proyecto Eye 2 eye, creado y desarrollado por Archive for ur fic (@archiveforurfic)

Cuando los diferentes mundos del príncipe Jeno y el acróbata Jaemin colapsan, encontrarán el uno en el otro algo que nunca hubieran creído: una amistad y quizá... El amor. 


	2. 𝐈. 𝐉𝐄𝐍𝐎

****

**JENO**

Todas aquellas morales que se dirigían a mi persona para procurarme mi “felicidad” qué otra cosa eran más que propuestas de comportamiento en relación con el grado de peligrosidad de las nuevas actividades que llevaba a cabo. En que mi persona vivía a causa de mí mismo; recetas contra mis pasiones, mis inclinaciones buenas y malas; ardides y artificios pequeños y grandes que desprendían el rancio olor propio de viejos remedios caseros y de una sabiduría de viejas.

—Tus palabras son barrocas e irracionales —espeté mientras me desasía del fuerte agarre de mi hermana—. Generalizas donde no es lícito generalizar. Me coartas continuamente y si crees que te dejaré cortarme las alas, estás equivocado.

Cada palabra arremetía con vehemencia contra mi hermano mayor, Mingyu, quien me observaba desde el trono donde antes había dictado guerra y paz nuestro difunto padre. Su mirada, impávida, parecía rechazar todo tono que yo, el joven príncipe, soltara. Tolerable, mas indiferente. No tenía más tiempo para reprimirme por lo que él denominaba como mis chiquilladas.

—Tus tiempos de ocio han de reducirse. Cada vez que sales, nuestro pueblo aprende a oler esa aparente listeza tuya que no es más que estupidez.

A cada intervención, la terrible hendidura de mis labios parecía curvarse con mayor desdén. Cómo podía atreverse a decir semejante difamación, a insultarme de ese modo. Y no solo me había herido su insulto, sino que su tan ingenuo análisis era producto de los efectos de la vivisección, de haberme mantenido vigilado como si fuera un infante.

—No estarás en el trono durante mucho tiempo.

Aquella amenaza velada fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicaría antes de partir con paso enérgico de la sala del trono, restando allí un visiblemente molesto nuevo rey, junto a Irene, la hija mayor del difunto.

La pesada y alterada respiración de Mingyu suscitó la mediación de la fémina, quien con aquella frialdad de estatuas se posicionó frente a la ardorosa necedad del menor, de mí.

—No podemos controlarlo para siempre, hermano —comenzó, pero la mano alzada del rey le instó a silenciarse.

—Si continúa actuando de ese modo, nuestro pueblo no nos tendrá ningún respeto. Y lo que ahora él podría conseguir como simple castigo, en un futuro podría suponer nuestras cabezas rodando en un suelo ensangrentado.

  
  


━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

  
  


Avanzaba por los largos corredores del pasillo con una velocidad vertiginosa. Sentía el gélido viento de enero acariciar mi piel con severidad, como si quisieran mellarla.

No atendía a razones, y aquella mañana tampoco parecía querer intercambiar palabra alguna con nadie, puesto que no respondía a muchos de mis conocidos y criados, quienes, al cruzarse conmigo, me dedicaban alguna palabra animosa, quizá incluso un deseo de un buen día, pese a que deseárselo a alguien tan airado pudiera parecer un bravo reto. Un atrevimiento que saldría caro.

Fue el mozo de cuadra quien comprendió este hecho cuando arribé.

Como es costumbre, el patio estaba atiborrado de carruajes, todos cubiertos con ondeantes lonas ante la inminente tormenta en ciernes. Además, los caballos resoplaban en sueños.

—Buenos días, su alteza.

—Deme a mi caballo —dije nada más llegar—. Necesito irme.

—Pero, su alteza, los truenos de la tormenta asustarán a su caballo. —expresó, dubitativo, frotándose los ojos y mirando al cielo cada vez más grisáceo—. Con el debido respeto, no creo que pueda conducirlo.

—Deme a mi caballo, no lo repetiré una segunda vez.

El mozo suspiró, haciéndose cargo, y le hizo un gesto para que entrase, abriendo la puerta del todo. Se movía con ese torpe desconcierto que denotaba a quien despierta inexplicablemente de un sueño. Pese a mi impaciencia, debía confesar que le gustaba mantenerse en la calidad y familiaridad de la cabaña, donde el olor a cuero y a jabón suponía una presencia tan sólida como reconfortante.

La lluvia empezó a hacerse presente una vez salí para encontrar al mozo de cuadra con mi caballo Bongsik. Subí a este con firmeza y, acto seguido, seguí el camino empedrado hasta el final, donde la oscuridad se convertía en un camino de tierra.

Agarré las bridas con fuerza y espoleé al animal para que pasaramos bajo el arco y se moviera por el accidentado sendero empedrado hasta que llegamos al camino de tierra.

La lluvia cubría mi vista, y la visión era cada vez peor, aunque la euforia sustituyó a la inquietud, incluso a la animosidad previa.

La mañana había llegado con una penumbra gris y borrosa que manchaba más que iluminaba, pero el final de la misma trajo consigo el fin de la lluvia. Como había memorizado tras tanto tiempo, la carretera continuaba discurriendo en línea recta. El bosque parecía interminable, pero quería creer que la escapatoria se encontraba al final del polvoriento camino, cuando en realidad, no la tenía.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━


	3. 𝐈𝐈. 𝐉𝐀𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐍

****

**JAEMIN**

Ya habíamos llegado a otra parada con el circo y sinceramente estaba bastante cansado porque en la última semana había estado actuando y entrenando para el circo sin parar, teniendo en la cabeza las palabras de su jefe: "Nos quedaremos aquí solo una semana y quiero que hagáis vuestro mayor esfuerzo practicando vuestros números porque vamos a sacar mucho dinero con toda la gente que esperamos que asista y la realeza estará presente por sorpresa". Sí era verdad que en cierto modo aquello me ponía nervioso pero si lo pensaba yo siempre daba lo mejor de mí, y ahora lo único que quería hacer era acampar y descansar un poco antes de que llegara la noche y tuviera que salir a hacer mi trabajo.

Yo estaba en el circo porque de pequeño con una edad de 10 años aproximadamente, me abandonaron, y yo sin rumbo me dirigí a aquel gran recinto que había divisado a lo lejos, desconocía lo que era hasta que entré a una carpa y vio a gente de un lado para otro, algunos con malabares, con zancos, con fuego o con varias personas más haciendo torres humanas. En cuanto un niño que parecía de mi edad me divisó, me llevó con los demás y ahí empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas y regaños sobre lo peligroso que era estar ahí. Me permitieron quedarme ahí unos días hasta que sus padres fueran a recogerme o alguien me buscara, pero eso no pasó, y me quedé en el circo por decisión de un señor que decía que no podía quedarse si no aportaba ninguna ganancia. Fueron enseñándome a hacer varias cosas hasta descubrir qué era lo que mejor se me daba, las acrobacias. Yo era flexible, bailaba bien y no me daban miedo las alturas, por eso año tras año mi número se hacía más complicado conforme más cosas era capaz de hacer. Me había quedado en el circo e hizo amigos que eran también sus compañeros, no era muy feliz pero tampoco me permitía quejarme, solamente convivía allí haciendo todo lo mejor posible.

Cuando la noche llegó, los espectadores compraron sus entradas y poco a poco, en fila, fueron entrando para sentarse en sus asientos correspondientes, no sabíamos qué día la realeza asistiría así que debíamos estar preparados en todo momento. Terminó el espectáculo con mucho éxito, bastante dinero ganado, muchos aplausos y gritos de parte del público que se había quedado asombrado. Nada más salió toda la gente nos reunimos todos en aquella carpa, esperando al jefe que cuando llegó lucía pálido y con bolsas debajo de sus ojos, tosiendo a la par que caminaba hacia nosotros.

—Muchachos lo habéis hecho bien, pero quiero más ánimo y más cosas diferentes, no sabemos cuándo vendrá el monarca y sus hermanos, no voy a daros más la lata pero sabéis que habrá consecuencias buenas o malas dependiendo de vosotros.

Todos asentimos cuando terminó para luego dejar el lugar e irse a su caravana, mientras hablaba se había parado a toser otras cuantas veces y se veía debilitado, nadie preguntó nada y sinceramente a mí me importaba bien poco, por mí que se fuera al jodido infierno.

Cada uno se fue a su caravana, yo incluido acompañado de mis compañeros y amigos Eric y Dongju. Éramos de la misma edad, me hice amigo de Eric en cuanto entré al circo, él fue quien me recibió, y unos años después se nos unió Dongju. Casi todos aquí éramos huérfanos y nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, los adultos no nos prestaban mucha atención salvo en las prácticas, yo no les tomaba importancia realmente.

—Para mí que está en las últimas —Se atrevió a decir el rubio platino con mechas azules—, ¿no creéis?

—Eric no digas eso, es tu padre —Le reprochó su otro amigo—. Además si se muere o le pasa algo, ¿quién va a estar a cargo?

—Seguramente algún estúpido borracho que no va a saber llevar esto —Añadí con asco, los mayores algunas veces se emborrachaban y se comportaban como verdaderos imbéciles—, probablemente nos hundamos en la miseria.

—Ten más fe, si llega a pasarle algo al jefe ya veremos qué hacemos —Dongju finalizó adentrándose a nuestra caravana. 

Después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras más y cenar algo precalentado nos fuimos a nuestra cama. Sí, dormíamos en una misma cama grande debido al reducido espacio, pero suficiente para nosotros, así que pocas veces nos podíamos enfadar porque no había ni tiempo ni espacio para una rabieta, y luego de un rato acostado abracé a Eric y dormí plácidamente.

  
  


━━━━━༺༻━━━━━


	4. 𝐈𝐈𝐈. 𝐉𝐄𝐍𝐎

****

**JENO**

—Maldito necio.

Prácticamente chisporroteaba la bebida en mi lengua por cada bravuconería que soltaba. Estaba tan airado que cuantas maldades pudiera decir con respecto a mis hermanos no podrían paliar toda la hiriente discordia y desdén que sentía hacia él en aquellos momentos.

Por suerte, acostumbraba a hablar para mí a escasa voz, de modo que no levantara sospechas ni atrajera miradas de indeseables, pues cualquiera que pudiera reconocerme como el príncipe del reino, me traería consecuencias terribles.

De solo imaginarlo me hervía la sangre. Mingyu valorándome desde lo alto con mirada reprobatoria, Irene, por el contrario, con esa turbación que caracterizaba a nuestra madre y que con tanto ahínco ella había adoptado, asegurándola como suya. No quería decepcionar a más personas, pero cuantas me quedaban en el mundo no parecían tenerme en gran estima, pues me creían indigno de una vida como príncipe, como modelo a seguir. 

Afortunadamente, de mi lado tenía al consejero real, quien desde mi niñez me había protegido y cuidado más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera puesto jamás un pie en el palacio real. Sin embargo, desde la muerte de mi padre, había puesto todo su empeño en que Mingyu fuera un rey como lo había sido su predecesor, por lo que las instrucciones y supervisiones toman todo su tiempo. Tal era la absorción de Mingyu que el consejero apenas me dirigía la palabra entonces.

Deseoso de librarme de aquellos ponzoñosos pensamientos, terminé mi vaso, habiendo apurado hasta la última gota, y salí a la calle. El contraste de la oscuridad de la taberna con la radiante luz solar que bañaba las calles de mi pueblo ocasionó el que entornara los ojos, forzándome a acostumbrarme a la intensa luminosidad.

Me acomodé las ropas de modo que apenas se me reconociera y comencé a pasear, a sabiendas de que Bongsik continuaba atado no muy lejos.

Había decidido que la tarde la emplearía en inspeccionar el mercado de las especias que aquella semana suponía el segundo mayor evento del mes, siendo el primero la llegada del circo al reino. Nunca me había entusiasmado la idea de gente en mallas haciendo cabriolas, y en más de una ocasión se lo había dado a entender a mi padre, quien, tras las funciones y una vez hubiéramos llegado a palacio, me reprendía con severidad, ante la atenta mirada del resto de mi familia y la corte para que aprendiera la lección. Quizá por aquello no sentía la necesidad de dedicarle mayores pensamientos al circo; sin embargo, en el mercado no se hablaba de otra cosa:

—¿Lo has oído? El jefe de pista anunció nuevos números en la anterior reino que visitaron.

—¿De veras? ¿Algo con respecto a esos chiquillos que parece que vuelan?

—Probablemente.

—Es muy posible que lo hagan para el nuevo rey, se dice que cualquier día irá la familia real a verlo.

Aquello llamó mi atención y obtuvo el alzar de mis cejas como respuesta. ¿Mingyu planeaba llevarnos al circo…? Qué acertado, ah. Todo cuanto haga falta para volver a recordarme mis traumas pasados con padre.

—¿Cuándo es su próxima función? —Mi voz salió de súbito, siquiera creí que fuera a pronunciar unas palabras como aquellas, pero ahí se encontraban, titilando por el aire en busca de respuestas.

El grupo de ancianos que comentaban la llegada del circo se volvió a mí y dejaron cuanto tenían entre manos: un par de bolsitas de tomillo y perejil.

—Oh, jovencito… Creo que esta noche habrá otra, pero has de ir ya a por tu entrada, cada noche se agotan.

No creo recordar haberle dado las gracias ya que salí a toda prisa del zoco para encontrar el dichoso punto de venta de entradas. Si Mingyu planeaba ponerme en evidencia, tomaría la delantera y vería a qué tendría que enfrentarme… Quizá, incluso, llegaría a ocurrírseme algo para tomar represalias.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

  
  


Si consideraba el hecho de haber salido a toda prisa en la mañana de palacio, de haber pasado gran parte del día en la calle sin probar mayor bocado que el de una cerveza bien fría en la taberna, no habría sido una sorpresa para mí el sentir que flaqueaban mis fuerzas poco antes de llegar a la carpa.

Allí en la distancia se alzaba imponente y soberbia, mientras los vagones donde los “artistas” descansaban se esparcían por todo el terreno tras la gigantesca tienda. Y para mi desgracia, sentía cada vez más el peso en mis piernas cargadas. Para cuando llegué al punto de venta, había perdido todo rastro de ilusión perpetuado por la idea de desquite.

—¿Les queda alguna entrada? —demandé, impaciente.

El taquillero me observó de hito en hito, como si se hiciera la más leve idea de quién era yo. Ante su silencio, lo insté a hablar al fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Hm, no. Todas agotadas.

Noticia de mal agüero venida a menos con una voz gangosa y desagradable.

—¿No habría hueco para alguien más? —Acompañé mi ilícita sugerencia con un par de monedas reales, mas el taquillero, de quien esperaba un actuar digno de los de su clase, se quedó mirando el dinero, aun si no hizo el más mínimo gesto de tomarlo— ¿Hm?

—¡Hey, yo te puedo conseguir una entrada! —Una voz tras de mí que me reclamaba y ponía fin a mi sufrimiento con aquel idiota.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a una chica menuda, de brillantes ojos y gran sonrisa pícara, como si escondiera unas intenciones ignominiosas.

—¿Tú tienes una entrada?

No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquella fémina, pero parecía dispuesta a ayudarme. No sin algo a cambio.

—¿Tú tienes dinero a cambio? —Le mostré mi saco de monedas y continuó hablando—: Soy Yves, y trabajo en el circo, así que obviamente puedo conseguirte el asiento que quieres, amigo. El mejor de todo el circo. Siempre que el pago sea apropiado…

Intuí que la muchacha no se refería al coste original de la entrada, así que, algo reticente, me llevé la mano al talego.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—Depende, ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar?

—Niña, no malgastes mi tiempo.

—Está bien, está bien. Dame veinte mun, eso será por la entrada especial, pero junto al espectáculo…

No la dejé continuar.

—¡¿Cuántas monedas  _ sang phyeong thongbo  _ piensas que te voy a dar, niña?!

—Bien, bien… Quedemos en esas veinte, ¿vale?

Me iba a salir demasiado cara la broma. Le entregué la cantidad estipulada y como último paso de la transacción, me indicó qué debía hacer para aquella noche:

—Esta noche, reúnete conmigo allí, en la zona de los trapecistas. Te introduciremos en la carpa y podrás sentarte en el mejor sitio, sin problemas.

Una promesa un tanto desafortunada.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━


	5. 𝐈𝐕. 𝐉𝐀𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐍

****

**JAEMIN**

Mi mañana -y la de todos prácticamente- había consistido en prácticas furtivas como en los anteriores días, convirtiéndose en algo rutinario que aunque ya lo fuera desde en el momento que pisamos esta carpa, no recordaba haber tenido entrenamientos tan severos en toda mi estancia aquí.Preparándonos de nuevo para esta noche y con los nervios a flor de piel por no saber en qué momento podría llegar la realeza, y con las advertencias del jefe en cuenta.

Cuando era la hora de comer salí junto a todos a la zona donde estaban situadas las mesas plegables que usábamos para comer y cogimos un bol de ramen que había estado preparando una de las ilusionistas del circo. Le tenía algo de desprecio al ser una de las privilegiadas -dentro de lo que cabe aquí-, y lo era nada más por acostarse con el jefe, consiguiendo más libertad y haciendo menos esfuerzo que los demás, lo cual me parecía injusto.

—¿Ninguna sospecha sobre si hoy es el día? —Pregunté algo desesperado por saber algo.

—Ya sabes que el jefe no dice nada, no creo que ninguno tenga ni idea. —Dijo Dongju, restándole importancia con un gesto con la mano.

Miré a Sooyoung y ella se encogió de hombros, y la inspeccioné con la mirada, viendo algo raro en ella pero sin saber el qué, solo lo dejé pasar, era una chica bastante peculiar pero nuestra amiga después de todo. Comí en silencio escuchando de fondo las conversaciones de los demás pero sin querer involucrarme en ninguna hasta que tuve un momento para ir a mi caravana a descansar un poco. Encontré a Eric apoyado en la caravana fumando un cigarrillo y en cuanto me apoyé también a su lado se lo tiré al suelo y se lo pisé.

—No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas —Miré su perfil, lucía tan etéreo como siempre—. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—No lo sé, estoy cansado y ansioso, necesito desquitarme con algo.

—Fumar te aseguro que no es la solución, y no me creo que no te pase nada, venga va cuéntamelo —Hice un pequeño puchero y el menor reprimió una sonrisa.

—Es Dongju… Sabes la de veces que he intentado llamar su atención y él siempre tiene los ojos en ella, en Yves —Hizo una pausa y sonrió amargamente— . Cansa, ¿sabes? Me gustaría ser más independiente, como tú.

—Lo parezca o no yo también tengo sentimientos —sonreí sin gracia porque siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme daño a mí mismo de una manera u otra, como ahora— . Si no está interesado en ti lo mejor es dejarlo ir, solo sufres en silencio.

—No es tan fácil, me gusta desde hace años, he estado detrás de él en todo momento, intentando hacerle ver lo que siento, y estos días ellos están más juntos, casi no hablo con él y parece que cada vez me alejo más... Déjalo no importa, no lo entiendes ni hace falta.

—Youngjae hazme caso, al menos inténtalo o pregúntale directamente, pero si te quedas de brazos cruzados y encima te quejas no vas a conseguir nada. 

—Cuando entiendas lo que es el amor unilateral te escucharé.

Dio un pequeño golpe al vehículo en el que estaba apoyado y se fue mientras yo le observaba irse, me quedé solo riendo cada vez un poco más alto, riendo para no llorar como se dice.

Ya se me habían quitado las ganas de descansar y hace mucho tiempo también las de intentar estar emocionalmente estable, con ellas las de no hacer el ridículo al parecer. Él se quejaba de Dongju pero yo me tenía que quejar de él, era tan lento, atascado y egocéntrico sin esforzarse que no se daba cuenta de que algún estúpido se podía enamorar también de ese lado suyo, hasta yo.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

  
  
  


Esta noche quería lucir un traje nuevo, no había un porqué pero sobraba tela y una de las mayores aquí y veteranas hacía de modista también. Ella era la única en la que confiaba y me reconfortaba un poco, siendo ella cariñosa y amable, todo lo contrario a los demás adultos. Así que varias horas antes del espectáculo decidí pasarme por su caravana y pedirle un favor.

—Hola Nayeon —La saludé cuando me dejó pasar al oír mis golpes sobre su puerta—. Espero no molestarte mucho pero quería pedirte algo.

—Claro Nana, lo que sea —Me sonreía mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

—He oído que sobraba algo de tela de los trajes que has confeccionado para los demás y quería pedirte si podrías hacerme uno a mí para hoy.

—Cariño no hace falta ni que me lo pidas una vez más, te lo hago ya mismo. Me va a tomar unas horas pero lo tendrás para esta noche, de cualquier manera estaba aburrida aquí. ¿Cómo quieres que sea?

—Bueno sabes que siempre intento hacer un dibujo de lo que tengo en mente y esta vez no iba a ser menos —Le sonreí con emoción y la miré a los ojos—. Este es el traje que he dibujado y me ha gustado más hasta el momento, no sé qué materiales tendrás exactamente pero no importa si no es idéntico.

—Es genial, creo que queda perfecto para ti, sin duda —Dijo mientras colocaba mi dibujo sobre su mesa y miraba las telas de las que disponía—. Entonces en cuanto lo tenga te lo doy, ya tengo tus medidas y todo.

—Muchas gracias Nayeon, te lo agradezco. —Fue lo último que le dije con sinceridad mientras le daba un abrazo y bajé del vehículo para prepararme bien, anticipando la noche.

Una media hora antes del espectáculo ya tenía el traje para mi solo hecho, tal y como lo había dibujado y había imaginado. Le agradecí muchísimo a Nayeon de nuevo y esperé con los demás, practicando algunos movimientos esperando ansiosamente la hora de que diera comienzo el espectáculo de hoy. 

Miré desde la distancia cómo Eric hablaba con Dongju y lo bien que se veía en ese traje que también había confeccionado hoy Nayeon, "además de estúpido y bondadoso es un adonis, válgame Dios…" pensé e inmediatamente rodé los ojos. Claramente no pude decirle nada, al parecer estaba muy ocupado hablando con el mayor, así que solamente me quedé hablando con Sooyoung hasta que se podía oír gente fuera del recinto haciendo cola para esperar a la hora de entrar. Ella se disculpó y se escabulló sin decir nada, mas no cuestioné tampoco.

Estaba especialmente emocionado porque hoy habíamos añadido nuevos números en los que habíamos trabajado bastante y tenía muchas ganas de que fueran realizados delante del público, además no me vendría mal para despejar mis pensamientos de estos días con las voces del público y la adrenalina de la altura sabiendo que era observado por mucha gente. El traje que había pedido era para mi número que haría en solitario, estaba un poco asustado de lo que podría salir pero había estado practicando y entrenando tanto que nada podía salir mal si lo pensaba de manera optimista.

  
  


_Hoy debo darlo todo para que él se fije en mí, en que realmente tengo talento,_ pensé, pero sabía que no iba a suceder, siendo que Eric nunca me vería como algo más que un amigo al que recurrir a ratos.

  
  


━━━━━༺༻━━━━━


	6. 𝐕. 𝐉𝐄𝐍𝐎

****

**JENO**

Era como haberse adentrado a un mundo deslumbrante.

Mi rostro parecía responder a una expresión casi infantil, las cejas muy levantadas, los ojos grandes, la boca abierta…

Si me hubiera despistado, fallando de ese modo a los protocolos de comportamiento y estrictos modales que se me habían inculcado desde temprana edad, hubiera soltado un improperio, pues era increíble aquello que pasaba ante mis ojos. Gente que saltaba en volandas, gargantas que tragaban fuego, animales que practicaban actividades de gran habilidad… Gente que parecía volar sin necesidad de alas.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

Debí esperar a la muchacha que me ofreció las entradas mucho más de lo esperado. Incluso si pudo suponerme una injuria la tardanza, imaginé que se entretuvo en acicalarse y embutirse en aquel llamativo traje con el que me recibió. No pude evitarlo: mis orbes la absorbieron por completo, como si necesitaran de impregnarse de esa explosión de color súbita con la que rompió aquel plano de oscuridad que suponía la parte trasera de la carpa, donde las luces de las estrellas no acertaban a proyectar su luz.

—Ah, menos mal que estás aquí —espetó nada más verme. Pareció reconocerme incluso bajo la tenue iluminación aquella noche—. Vas a tener que pasar con nosotros, ¿vale? O sea, como si fueras parte del circo. Pero tú tranquilo, nadie se fijará en ti.

Escéptico, entorné los ojos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a pasar desapercibido? Vosotros no es que seáis los más discretos —expuse en razón de su abigarrado atuendo.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada, acto que detesté desde el primer segundo en el que comenzó hasta en el que terminó.

—Lo tengo todo pensado.

Y con aquel anuncio pareció llegar una promesa, una mezquindad que destilaba su sonrisa afilada, como si fuera a meterme en un gran embrollo… Y vaya si lo hizo. A la media hora, iba ataviado en un traje de lo más extravagante, que realzaba mi figura pero me exponía de un modo que nunca habría sospechado. Normalmente, los ropajes reales suelen ser holgados, lo que me permite libertad de movimiento y un comfort que, desde luego, no encontraba en algo que me quedaba tan estrecho como aquellas mallas. Constantemente debía regresar la diestra frente a mí, como si pudiera tapar mis vergüenzas con la insignificancia de mi mano.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Eh?

—Que qué haces —repitió ella. El tono de su voz desvelaba lo divertido que le era verme en tal situación. Qué niña más detestable—. Todos vamos así, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que vemos o dejamos de ver.

—No es eso… Hm…

En un burdo intento por distraerla, o más bien distraerme a mí de aquella situación embarazosa, le pregunté de nuevo por su nombre mientras avanzábamos entre las columnas interminables de gruesa tela áspera.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—A alguien tendré que agradecerle este favor, ¿no?

—Sooyoung, pero mi nombre artístico es Yves —No me permitió un solo segundo para hacer algún comentario, concluyó que era su turno para hacer las preguntas—: ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de entrar al circo? No creo que se te haya perdido nada aquí.

No me sentía capaz de responderle aquellas preguntas, por lo menos con honestidad, por lo que elucubré alguna mentira que contarle. Además, no volvería a ver a aquella chica. No obstante, un muchacho nos interrumpió.

—¿Sooyoung? ¿Quién es este?

—Youngjae… —comenzó la azabache mientras se aproximaba a él y le susurraba algo al oído. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron con autosuficiencia, como si estuviera segura de que convencería al chico de seguir su plan.

—¿Tanto dinero le has ofrecido para esto? —preguntó, suspicaz.

« _ Lo sé, yo también me pregunto lo mismo _ », pensé con amargura. Demasiados problemas para algo que pretendía ser más simple que coger una manzana del árbol.

—Anda, venid. —El joven hizo un gesto para que nos aproximásemos a él—. El jefe está bastante molesto hoy. El contorsionista se ha fastidiado la pierna.

—Lo llevamos claro.

Poco a poco fuimos accediendo al lugar, y lo que antes habían sido tinieblas ahora era un cilindro de pura luz y espectáculo, rodeado por las gradas, donde la gente iba acomodándose.

Paulatinamente, se nos acercaban el resto de miembros del circo, supuse que el reparto de los acróbatas a juzgar por sus cuerpos y la agilidad física que demostraban con sus continuos saltos y cabriolas. El otro chico que se unió pareció dedicarle a Yves la mirada más cariñosa que jamás haya visto en la vida.

—Hoy harás una gran función, Sooyoung —dijo, sin siquiera reparar en mi presencia.

Al final Yves tenía razón.

La fémina presentó al recién llegado como Dongju. Era menor que ella, aunque le sacaba un par de meses a Youngjae. Desde luego, todos tenían nombres artísticos para sus actuaciones y me hablaron de aquello a lo que se dedicaban, incluso si no era de mi interés en un principio, sus historias me dieron qué pensar, era como si la vida les hubiera tratado de forma atroz y la única vida que les hubiera dejado era la del circo. Era un contraste un tanto notable con la que era mi vida, pero, acuciado por un sentimiento que oscilaba en la culpabilidad, no quise saber de qué se trataba y me desentendí de aquellos pensamientos.

—¡Comienza el espectáculo! 

Una voz en la distancia, firme y severa, nos instó a entrar a toda prisa. Acuciado por los empujones y el súbito nerviosismo, eché a correr hacia donde me señalaba Yves con tanta insistencia. «Allí, allí», me decía, «Échate esto encima para que nadie piense que eres un compañero rezagado». De nuevo en su timbre había divertimento.

—Ah, ¡está bien! —exclamé mientras reculaba y me dirigía allí donde me indicaron.

Cuando la familia real participaba en eventos de aquel tipo, nadie osaba acercarse a nosotros, a negarnos cualquier antojo. Dejaban vía libre a la realeza e incluso había personas que temían hacer contacto visual, como si el mirarle los ojos a mi padre supusiera el convertirse en piedra o quedar maldecido. Hubo una vez, cuando éramos niños, en la que visitamos unos jardines especiales del reino, un lugar en el que crecían las más hermosas flores, de fragancias tan exquisitas que todo aquel que supiera de ellas querría conseguirlas, incluso los menos pudientes. En aquella visita, mi hermana Irene, de dieciocho primaveras, nos vigilaba a Mingyu y a mí, mientras corríamos entre las largas avenidas teñidas de vistosos colores primaverales; no obstante, ella también quedó prendada de la flor más bonita del lugar, al igual que nosotros dos, e intentamos hacernos con ella, pese a que fuera uno de los mayores atractivos para la visita de los jardines. Gracias a nuestra posición nos vimos favorecidos y llevamos la flor con nosotros a palacio, aunque allí pareció perder su encanto. Tener aquel efecto en ese momento, estando como estaba solo en el circo y perdido entre la multitud, era impensable.

Mientras volvía el rostro de forma alternativa hacia el tumulto de gente, me percaté de la presencia de otro muchacho. De una apariencia más aniñada, quizá frágil, pero en sus orbes uno podía atisbar el brillo que se encuentra en las estrellas al alzar la vista al cielo nocturno.

Aquel chico sería quien me volvería a dejar sin aliento algo más tarde, cuando lo viera surcar los cielos sin necesidad de cuerdas ni de alas.

Era un ángel que no pertenecía al cielo cuyo nombre correspondía a Jaemin.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━


	7. 𝐕𝐈. 𝐉𝐀𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐍

****

**JAEMIN**

Ya era hora de salir y darlo todo una noche más, aunque algo nervioso y ansioso estaba emocionado por dentro, sintiendo la adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo ahora que pasábamos a ser el centro de atención cuando empezáramos con nuestro espectáculo. 

Quasi Una Fantasia empezó a sonar en el momento que estábamos ya posicionados todos. En el número queríamos transmitir el cómo una persona que vive en la soledad encuentra a alguien al que aferrarse después de mucho tiempo y que quiere que se quede para siempre, y le haga sentir todo lo que no ha podido antes, un pensamiento normal en una persona que ha estado tanto tiempo sola. Me identificaba justo con lo que queríamos transmitir y no sabía si reír o llorar en el momento en el que confirmamos que este sería el tema. 

El foco estaba sobre nosotros, el público callado y la melodía sonando con su tono de parsimonia. Con nuestros trajes blancos se nos podría distinguir desde la distancia, estos al igual que todos los que llevamos son confeccionados por Nayeon. 

Y una vez nos empezamos a mover mis pensamientos se concentraron totalmente en los pasos que debía realizar, unos detrás de otros, todos en sincronización y coordinación, sentía que era una pluma en el aire cada vez que me tocaba saltar con la ayuda de mis compañeros que me impulsaban, y lo lograba con tan poco esfuerzo que me satisfacía de sobremanera. Había que tener flexibilidad para esto, desde luego que nosotros la teníamos, nos abríamos de piernas y las alzábamos sin dificultad alguna al igual que dábamos vueltas por los aires y girábamos. Para terminar representamos como la persona que vivía en la soledad parecía florecer, parecía haber progresado.

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo y el foco se apagó dando final a nuestro número y recibiendo el fuerte ruido de los aplausos que provenían del público. Salimos corriendo dando paso a los domadores a los que les correspondía el siguiente turno. En esa especie de sala de espera y camerino general estaban los que tenían los últimos números y aún les faltaba bastante, mientras los demás estaban detrás de unas de las telas de la carpa preparados para salir, todo tan estrictamente organizado por el jefe. Cogí una botella de agua y me senté en una silla apartada de los demás, pensando todo lo que pasaba por mi desastrosa mente.

Para ser la primera vez que presentábamos este número no habíamos cometido error alguno o al menos del que yo me haya percatado, estaba ya más animado ahora que me había presentado una vez y cada vez anticipando más mi solo. ¿Quién diría que disfrutaría tanto de las acrobacias? Desde luego yo no, no me lo había imaginado antes de estar en el circo.

Cuando les tocó a mis amigos realizar su actuación salí donde nos tapaba la tela con mi próximo traje ya puesto, los miraba orgulloso y contento por ellos, nunca soy de demostrar cariño hacia ellos, hablar de cosas profundas o pasar mucho tiempo con estos, solía mostrarme más bien indiferente y con lo orgulloso que era no lo admitiría nunca pero les quería más de lo que demostraba y estaba muy orgulloso de ellos. Ellos practicaban mucho también para preparase y verlos tan apasionados en el centro de la gran carpa era impresionante. 

Dicen que cuando sientes que te miran fijamente es porque hay un espíritu observándote, bueno pues al mirar a mi costado pude percatarme de que no se trataba de la mirada de ningún espíritu o fantasma, nada de eso, diría que más bien era la de un dios griego o si no un familiar o similares, porque ahí de pie a unos cuantos metros de mí se encontraba un joven algo corpulento, con una rubia cabellera y unos ojos cautivantes e iba vestido con… ¿Uno de nuestros trajes? (Que a decir verdad le hacía ver de manera favorecedora) Y era el que me estaba atravesando con la mirada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado observándole pero Sooyoung tuvo que avisarme de que espabilara que era el siguiente en actuar y añadió que me veía muy guapo, a lo que le sonreí y con la misma sonrisa salí de nuevo descalzo a actuar. Esta era de un tempo más acelerado y hacía moviemientos más afilados acorde con la música, realicé acrobacias que nunca antes había utilizado en ninguna otra presentación y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer, me desquité de toda la rabia, expresándolo con el rostro y terminé con un último giro en el aire del que caí de pie, bajé la cabeza y los aplausos de nuevo no se hicieron de esperar, efusivos aplausos y silbidos se podían escuchar por toda la carpa y solo esperé a que todos mis compañeros vinieran para terminar el día de hoy con una reverencia y de la mano. 

Le cogí de la mano a la persona de mi derecha y cuando levanté la vista me quedé perplejo por su presencia. El chico de antes, que si lo observas de cerca tenía cierto parecido con Eric, al parecer me atraía un prototipo de chico y no me había dado cuenta. Rodé los ojos y entré con los demás al camerino, esperando en la puerta a este chico.

Me aclaré la garganta cuando iba a pasar por la puerta en la que estaba apoyado y él miró a mis espaldas como buscando algún tipo de ayuda.

—Y… ¿Eres…? —Le pregunté con una ceja alzada a la espera de una respuesta.

—Jeno, Lee Jeno.

—¿Y estás aquí porque…? —Me miró con asombro como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No me conoces?

—¿Debería? —Incrédulo y con sorna le solté.

—No, no, claro que no. Jaemin, solo me ha comprado una entrada y lo he pasado por aquí, ya está, no es como que lo vaya a volver a hacer —Sooyoung dijo con una sonrisa en la cara intentando ocultar el pánico—.

Le miré una última vez de abajo a arriba sin ninguna expresión aparente en el rostro antes de irme a ducharme.

No sabía que esto no hacía nada más que empezar.

  
  


━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

  
  



	8. 𝐕𝐈𝐈. 𝐉𝐄𝐍𝐎

****

**JENO**

En aquella carpa hacía un calor impío, seco que iba mutando en humedad. Allí sentado, mientras observaba la continua ofrenda de entretenimiento, los cabellos se adherían a mi frente y la boca comenzaba a secarse. Temía a cada paso que daban, pero también encontraba un divertimento que hubiera pasado inadvertido de haber ido con mi familia. Pensé entonces que era bastante tonto por arruinarme y privarme a mí mismo de espectáculos tan deslumbrantes y repletos de vida. Incluso llegó a conmoverme en un momento dado. Cuando ese chico realizó su solo, casi quedé sin aire y lo que había sido antes una boca seca, era entonces un exasperado buscador de la última bocanada de aire que me salvaría de morir asfixiado.

Claro estaba que aquella experiencia era del todo distinta a la que había tenido tiempo atrás cuando padre y yo visitamos el circo por vez primera. Mingyu quería que algo como aquello se repitiera —o por lo menos eso imaginaba yo—, para escarmentarme en respuesta por mis últimos actos, pero no dejaría que eso ocurriera. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que regresaría al circo para ver aquel espectáculo en más ocasiones.

Cuando terminó la función, debí regresar con el grupo, por lo que apuré las distancias. Yves me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ella cuando aún el público aplaudía eufórico, distraído por su entusiasmo elocuente. La fémina me recibió con una expresión exhausta, pero su sonrisa no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

—Hey, ¿te ha gustado?

—Mucho. No recordaba que los circos fueran así.

—Así… ¿Cómo?

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, alguien tomó mi mano. Era él. El chico que había realizado el solo acompañado por una música conmovedora. Quedé mudo por un momento, pero mi mirada fue cuantiosamente más expresiva. Su tacto era cálido y áspero. Imaginé que se trataba de las irregularidades de su palma por las ampollas y el talco de las prácticas para perfeccionar lo que había llevado a cabo aquella noche. Tuve el impulso de darle mi parecer sobre su actuación, mas él intervino antes, preguntándome quién era. La injerencia de Yves me salvó, no tanto de la revelación de mi identidad, sino de continuar malogrando la terrible impresión que le estaba dando al chico.

Antes de desaparecer, me dedicó una mirada impasible y yo, que nunca le había temido a nada, sentí mi ser estremecerse por completo.

  
  


━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

—Ha estado muy bien, ¿verdad? 

Yves me miraba tras sus ojos oscuros que despedían una astucia apabullante. Yo me limité a asentir mientras la chica me dirigía al exterior entre aquel caos que eran los camerinos. La hubiera felicitado por los números en los que participó, pero era incapaz de pensar en otro que no fuera aquel que había realizado… ¿Jaemin? ¿Así es como ella lo había llamado antes?

Fuera como fuese, se había apoderado de mis pensamientos, ahora dedicados a él por entero, cosa del todo molesta para alguien como yo, acostumbrado a no preocuparse de pensar en nadie ni nada más que en sí mismo.

—Huh, sí —vacilé, pues mis palabras tenían la intención de salir no para cubrir una pregunta, sino para exponer una—: ¿Estaréis haciendo esto durante cuánto tiempo?

—Hm, normalmente dependemos del público. Si no gustamos en un sitio, apenas duramos una semana. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, como si aquella situación le hubiera sido más familiar de lo que desearía—. En cambio, si a la gente le gusta lo que hacemos, podemos estar hasta un mes. Esta vez es diferente, ¿sabes?

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?

—Sí, la familia real va a venir al circo y eso determinará nuestra renta. Si decide que no somos de su agrado, podemos despedirnos de todo.

No sabía a qué se refería. ¿El veredicto de mi hermano tendría alguna validez con respecto al destino de aquel circo itinerante? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle por nada más, llegó otro joven. Al ojearlo, observarlo de arriba abajo, descubrí que era otro de los chicos que habían colaborado en el número de Jaemin y el resto de acróbatas. Habiéndose desprendido de sus prendas vistosas, parecía atado a la realidad con cadenas irrompibles.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? —espetó, de pronto. Debí de ofrecerle una expresión desdeñosa, porque él replicó de una manera semejante— Sooyoung, ¿qué hace este aquí?

—No te preocupes, Eric. Él ya se va, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. Si me disculpáis.

  
  


━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

  
  


Caminar embebido en los pensamientos es algo de un riesgo acentuado. En especial cuando eres alguien tan importante como yo lo soy. Cualquiera podría beneficiarse de la ruptura de la cohesión de una familia real donde cada miembro es importante, por lo menos para aquellos que observaban a la realeza desde el exterior. Dentro del castillo poco importaba alguien como yo. Insignificante al lado de mis hermanos, dos titanes en cuanto a la corona se refiere.

Mientras caminaba con paso ligero por las calles tintadas de penumbra, pensaba en ellos. Mingyu siempre había sido un digno heredero que el reino necesitaba, todos lo respetaban y tenía conocimientos de sobra para ocupar el sitio que vino a reclamar nada más falleció nuestro padre. Por otro lado, Irene era igual o más válida para tal cargo, era inteligente, mordaz, nos daba cien vueltas. Era más lista que yo, que Mingyu y que todos nosotros juntos. Mingyu nunca pudo soportar que después de una vida entera haciendo méritos, siendo el mejor caballero, siendo el más diestro con la espada, la favorita de papá fuera Irene y no él. Nos pasamos la vida oyéndole hablar de ella, “Joohyun es igual que yo, Joohyun es la más lista, Joohyun es la única que no me da disgustos…”. Yo comprendí que era cierto, y en el fondo era algo que me daba igual, yo sentía mucho afecto por él, pero chocábamos mucho; sin embargo, Mingyu puso todo su esfuerzo en resultarle de tal agrado a padre, de dejar esa vida de “disgustos”, aunque ambos supiéramos que Irene, pese a ser la mayor, jamás heredaría el reino. Esa corona estaba lejos de pertenecerle. Pero a ella nunca le había importado porque prefería mantenerse en la clandestinidad de los fieros consejos y la administración del reino. Ella era quien ponía orden y dictaba con mano severa, pero no atenazante. Sabía dónde parar. En cambio, Mingyu era incapaz, por eso decidió nombrar a Irene consejera real, un puesto que no le podría interesar menos. Mi hermana está interesada en ayudar a nuestro pueblo, no decirle al rey qué debería hacer. Imagino que quiere que Mingyu espabile por sí solo, siempre dijo que no era niñera de nadie, ni de Mingyu ni de mí.

Pero el asunto estaba en que uno no debería de ahondar de tal modo en lo más profundo de su mente cuando circula por lugares como aquel, tan oscuros y peligrosos que cualquier maleante podría aparecer de un momento a otro. 

Cosa que, muy a mi pesar, sucedió.

Me rodeó una horda de hombres enmascarados. Su presencia era siniestra y violenta, poco necesitaban más allá de su apariencia primitiva para intimidar, pero no quería que me amedrentaran nada más encontrarnos, así que con esfuerzo busqué entre las prendas mi arma. Pero, como no podía ser de otro modo para coronar tan  _ magnífico _ día, un puñal presionó mi garganta antes de que pudiera desenvainarla.

—¿Cómo osas amenazar a tu príncipe? —exclamé con voz estrangulada.

No hallé respuesta, ni improperios. Solo un silencio atávico y más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

Por suerte, una voz rompió el silencio amenazador en el que nos hallábamos sumidos, una advertencia:

—¡Soltadlo o lo pagaréis caro!

« _ No puede ser _ », me dije, sabiéndome esperanzado, « _ es Jaemin _ ».

  
  


━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

  
  



End file.
